


Pour se battre il faut être deux

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: OS écrit pour Feelix à l'occasion du Secret Santa Kaamelott 2020 ! Merlin et Elias sont encore forcés de collaborer pour que Noël se passe bien
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pour se battre il faut être deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelix_feels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/gifts).



\- Nan mais sire, vous voyez bien que ça sert à rien là, laissez-moi faire et ça ira dix fois plus vite !

Elias avait son ton goguenard habituel, qui hérissait Merlin mais semblait trop souvent parvenir à convaincre Arthur. Mais pas cette fois : le souverain insista.

\- Non, cette fois vous allez coopérer, je me fiche de vos arguments, vous allez faire ça ensemble.

Elias leva les yeux au ciel avec une exaspération surjouée. Merlin ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D’un côté, il était tenté de se braquer : Elias et sa supériorité qu’il lui jetait constamment au visage le rendaient fou, et il ne demandait rien d’autre que de vaquer tranquillement à ses propres occupations. L’insistance d’Arthur pour qu’ils travaillent main dans la main lui paraissaient un peu condescendante. D’un autre côté, travailler avec Elias lui permettait d’être au moins associé à des entreprises qui réussissaient un minimum, et il ne voulait pas rester toujours celui qui avait traîné dans un coin toute la journée pendant que son rival menait une mission à bien. Finalement, c’était toujours sa nature sympathique et coopérative qui l’emportait, et il ne s’opposait que rarement à ce partenariat forcé. C’était Elias qui refusait toujours, et cela blessait Merlin plus qu’il n’eût voulu l’admettre. Merlin faisait toujours des efforts pour être de bonne volonté, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça.

\- Sire, si vous me forcez à collaborer avec lui, je vous préviens je fous le feu au labo, ça lui apprendra à me piquer mes locaux !

\- Merlin…

\- Nan mais vous voyez comment il est sire, reprit Elias de sa voix traînante, on peut pas discuter avec lui.

\- Vous, quand je vous aurai transformé en cafard on verra si on pourra discuter !

\- Un sort de métamorphose, alors là j’aimerais bien voir ça !

Arthur soupira avec force. Il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de les calmer, mais pour l’instant les deux enchanteurs lui sortaient par les trous de nez. Se retenant très fort pour ne pas taper littéralement du pied par terre, il se mit à beugler, sa tactique la plus efficace jusqu’à présent.

\- Booooon ça va ptetre aller là nan ? Je viens vous demander une chose très simple, et vous commencez à vous engueuler avant même que j’aie fini de vous dire ce que c’était !

\- Mais ça change rien, ce que c’est, interrompit Elias, dans tous les cas si vous me laissez faire ça ira dix fois plus vite !

\- Mais c’est pas une question de plus vite, pas plus vite, et puis de toute façon si vous me laissez pas en placer une je vous colle au trou, c’est bien clair ? Alors. La grande porte est bloquée par la neige, je veux que, _en coopérant_ , vous la dégagiez pour qu’on puisse entrer et sortir comme on veut.

\- Attendez c’est juste ça votre mission ? Nan mais sire-

\- Ya pas de mais sire, vous vous débrouillez je veux pas en entendre parler.

Même Merlin protesta légèrement :

\- Sire y a même pas besoin de magie pour faire ça, il suffit d’une pelle…

\- Alors, pelleter déjà on a autre chose à foutre, là c’est vraiment bien enneigé donc hop vous me trouvez un sort, en deux secondes c’est réglé, et puis de toute façon je vous demande pas vos avis, vous le faites et puis c’est tout, estimez-vous heureux de pas vous être retrouvés tous les deux aux galères après la première protestation.

Et Arthur passa la porte du laboratoire dans un mouvement qu’il trouva du plus bel effet. Les enchanteurs trouveraient bien un terrain d’entente pour une tâche aussi aisée – un terrain d’entente c’était peut-être un poil ambitieux, mais au moins ils finiraient par trouver comment faire.

Merlin et Elias étaient restés dans l’atelier à se regarder comme deux merlans frits.

\- Bon bah on y va alors ?

  
  


*

  
  


\- Franchement ça peut pas être compliqué pour moi, vu qu’en tant que _druide_ les trucs de la nature c’est plutôt mon rayon…

\- Non mais ça _peut_ _pas_ être compliqué gros faisan, c’est juste de la _neige_ , donc lâchez-moi les noyaux avec vos histoires de druide.

Merlin décida de bouder et de se taire jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la grande porte, après quoi il continua à se taire, mais plutôt parce qu’il était bouche bée. Ah ouais quand même. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’une telle quantité de neige était tombée pendant la nuit. Les cours intérieures du château n’étaient pas complètement ensevelies, probablement car elles étaient au milieu de bâtiments habités et chauffés, ce qui avait insensiblement empêché la neige de trop s’accumuler, même si la couche était assez épaisse pour que leurs pas y laissent des empreintes nettes. Enfin, c’est ce que Merlin avait cru, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque que la neige restait immaculée après le passage d’Elias.

\- Oh comment vous vous la pétez avec votre sort de passage inaperçu dans la neige !

\- Ça s’appelle un sort de dissimulation hivernale, avait répondu Elias de son ton cassant.

Mais à présent, Elias était muet aussi : la tempête de neige avait pris tout le monde par surprise, et Kaamelott était bloquée de toutes parts sous des monceaux de neige comme on en avait rarement vus depuis avant même l’époque d’Uther. Merlin lui, se souvenait bien de la dernière tempête de neige de cette ampleur, même s’il ne pensait pas en revoir une de sitôt. À l’époque, il en avait profité pour mettre au point un sort pour faire fondre la neige rapidement, ce qui avait causé une espèce d’inondation autour de la cabane qu’il habitait alors, mais Kaamelott disposait d’un système d’évacuation des pluies assez bien foutu, et il serait toujours temps ensuite de demander à Elias s’il pouvait faire s’évaporer une partie de l’eau avec un sortilège de feu ou quelque chose de ce genre. Pour l’instant, il voulait juste montrer de quoi il était capable, avant que l’autre ne puisse essayer de l’humilier à nouveau.

Avant qu’il ait pu commencer à réciter son incantation, Elias l’interrompit.

\- Je les vois tous essayer de courir partout au château, pourquoi ils peuvent pas simplement attendre que les restes de la tempête soient partis ? Ils ont de quoi rester au chaud sans se soucier de rien pendant plusieurs jours il me semble.

Tiens, le grincheux pseudo-ténébreux voulait faire la causette. Il s’était donc calmé entre leur trajet depuis le labo et leur arrivée à la grande porte ? Merlin lui répondit en bougonnant.

\- C’est parce que c’est bientôt Noël, un de leurs trucs chrétiens, là, le père Blaise devient fou avec ça.

\- Ah ouais leur fête là ? Je comprends pas l’intérêt franchement, on a déjà la fête de l’hiver, je vois pas pourquoi se compliquer la caboche avec des histoires de bébé magique ou je sais pas quoi…

Merlin plissa les yeux, essayant de décrypter l’attitude soudainement amicale d’Elias. Pour tester le terrain, il lui envoya encore une pique.

\- D’ailleurs vous vous êtes pas encore converti vous ? Ça sent le bon plan pour un gros opportuniste véreux comme vous.

\- Le bon plan ? Pour se faire cramer sur le bûcher en tant que sorcier non merci, je préfère pas trop me faire remarquer. Ils ont aucun respect pour la profession d’enchanteur, c’est franchement révoltant.

\- Hmm. Bon, je commence.

\- Allez-y, allez-y.

Et Elias ouvrit la paume de la main en direction du monticule qui bloquait la grande porte comme pour souligner son encouragement poli. Louche.

Merlin se mit à réciter son incantation. Les mots lui revenaient avec facilité, et il n’était pas peu fier d’en remontrer à Elias, qui se tenait debout derrière lui. La neige fondait petit à petit, et en quelques minutes la grande porte serait débloquée. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Si le monticule poudreux avait commencé à se réduire, il avait maintenant l’air de se remplumer, et la grande porte ne se dégageait absolument pas malgré tous les efforts du druide. Il continua son incantation en haussant la voix, et en se concentrant mieux, et la neige se remit à fondre plus vite, mais elle revenait immédiatement. Merlin se refusait à se tourner vers Elias pour lui demander de l’aide. Mais après de longues minutes d’efforts inutiles et de plus en plus embarrassants, il finit par faire un geste excédé en direction de son collègue. Ce dernier avait les mains derrière le dos, et prit immédiatement un air innocent qui ne trompa pourtant pas Merlin.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous fichez.

\- Vous, qu’est-ce que vous fichez ? Vous êtes en train de dégager la neige ou pas ? Je vous attends, moi !

\- Me baratinez pas je vous ai vu bouger les lèvres !

\- Ben oui je bouge les lèvres, je vous réponds !

\- Nan mais avant !

\- Oh alors ça c’est la meilleure, s’exclama Elias. Vous m’accusez de quoi exactement ?

\- Ouais c’est ça ouais, faites pas votre malin, je sais très bien que vous étiez en train de faire un contre-sortilège pour remettre de la neige quand j’en enlevais, et ça c’est pas super fairplay !

\- Mais alors pas du tout, figurez-vous, loin de moi cette idée ! Nan, je pense que vous vous en sortez pas mal et que pour une fois, vous laisser faire des trucs peut avoir ses avantages. Allez mon vieux, vous étiez peut-être juste un peu déconcentré, mais vous y êtes presque.

Mouais. Elias avait presque l’air sincère. Merlin haussa les épaules avec agacement et reprit son ouvrage. La neige se remit à disparaître avec rapidité, tandis qu’un petit ruisseau clair se mettait à couler dans les rigoles d’évacuation qui entouraient la forteresse. Enhardi, le druide se surprit même à siffloter pour accompagner son ouvrage. Mais rapidement, quelque chose se remit à coincer. Pour chaque centimètre cube de neige fondue et évacuée, deux autres réapparaissaient, et le tas de neige était à présent presque plus haut que lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés. En furie, il se retourna en direction d’Elias, qui ne dissimulait plus son sourire fourbe, et arrêta sa contre-incantation une seconde plus tard, assez tard pour que le druide le voie clairement. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hurlement de rage.

  
  


*

  
  


\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez espèce de tarés !

Merlin et Elias n’entendirent même pas les cris catastrophés d’Arthur qui accourait dans leur direction. Elias avait la joue écrasée par la botte de Merlin, mais il tenait ce dernier dans une clé de bras, et il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux avait l’avantage dans la démonstration de sauvagerie et de férocité qui avait lieu sous les yeux du roi. Poussé par sa rage qui lui donnait une force inouïe, Merlin se libéra, et se jeta sur son adversaire toujours au sol. Elias répliqua en lui écrasant une énorme poignée de neige dans le visage.

\- Mais arrêtez, arrêtez !!

Pendant les quelques secondes que Merlin prit pour se rétablir et s’ébrouer pour se débarrasser de la neige dans ses yeux, Elias parvint à se redresser et à le plaquer au sol, inversant leurs positions en un mouvement maladroit. Le sol était dur sous le dos du druide, et il se mit à gigoter pour s’échapper de l’emprise de son adversaire. Alors qu’il était sur le point de réussir à se relever, Elias changea de stratégie, et se retourna, avant d’attraper à pleines mains l’une des chevilles de Merlin, et tira de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit retomber l’autre sur son dos, et le fit glisser en avant, ramenant son visage presque jusque dans l’arrière-train d’Elias.

\- Eh !!!!

Merlin était outré, et ne trouva pas d’autre parade que d’attraper une grosse poignée de neige, de remonter le bas de la robe de son collègue, et de fourrer la masse froide et mouillée dans le caleçon de laine qu’il portait. Elias hurla et lâcha prise.

\- Nan mais c’est pas possible de se trimballer des cons d’enchanteurs comme ça !

Arthur continuait à hurler et à gesticuler dans leur direction, mais aucun des deux ne l’entendaient. Elias s’était retourné pour faire face à Merlin, qui était à nouveau coincé sous lui, et il attrapa un de ses bras, avant de le mordre sauvagement, ce qui fit beugler Merlin. Ce dernier se mit à donner de grands coups de pieds dans l’air pour se dégager, et réussit à repousser l’enchanteur et à le faire tomber sur ses fesses à quelques pieds. Mais il ne cria pas victoire pour autant, et fonça à quatre pattes en direction de l’autre avant de se jeter sur lui pour le coincer au sol et lui rendre sa morsure.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça, marmonnait Arthur, toujours désemparé devant la masse informe qui se trémoussait par terre sous ses yeux fatigués.

  
  


*

  
  


\- Passez-moi l’onguent, là. Allez, passez-le moi !

\- Je vous signale que c’est moi qui l’ai inventé cet onguent, donc techniquement je devrais vous faire payer la dose que vous utilisez.

Les deux lutteurs étaient de retour dans leur laboratoire partagé, et la scène n’était pas belle à voir.

\- Allez, quoi, je vais quand même pas me trimballer avec une grande balafre comme ça.

\- Une balafre, ha vous manquez pas d’air vous ! Bon allez, pour vos beaux yeux.

Et Elias balança l’onguent à Merlin avec un sourire, mais de la main gauche, car son bras droit était complètement hors service. Il avait probablement l’épaule luxée, un bleu vers le coude, et une profonde marque de dents en forme de fleur quelque part en dessous de l’épaule. Quant à son comparse, il n’était pas en grande forme non plus : lèvre fendue, petite plaie sur la joue, œil au beurre noir, une légère entorse et au moins une grosse ecchymose sur la cuisse, dont il souffrait avec le fier silence d’un martyr. Sans parler de sa longue tignasse grise, qui était dans un état indicible sur lequel nous passerons donc un voile pudique.

\- Surtout que si vous m’aviez pas attaqué avec une violence inouïe j’en aurais pas besoin de votre onguent de mes deux !

\- Ah commencez pas hein !

Tandis que Merlin se tartinait généreusement de la pommade magique cicatrisante, Elias l’observait d’un air amusé. Il s’était appuyé contre une des tables branlantes du laboratoire, probablement pour soulager une blessure à une de ses jambes, et soutenait son bras droit avec sa main gauche. Merlin lui lança un regard torve.

\- Quoi ? Ça vous fait plaisir de voir tout le dégât que vous avez causé ? Je pourrais vous faire un procès pour coups et blessures je vous signale !

\- Détendez-vous mon vieux, sourit Elias, si j’avais vraiment voulu vous faire mal j’aurais utilisé la magie et tout ça aurait été terminé en deux secondes.

Merlin marqua une pause. C’était vrai, pourquoi aucun des deux n’avait tenté d’utiliser la magie pour se battre ? Ils s’étaient affrontés en un corps à corps long et douloureux au lieu de se rabattre sur un bon vieux duel d’enchanteurs, et Merlin n’y avait même pas réfléchi plus que cela.

\- Bon venez voir, vous faites n’importe quoi, là, reprit l’enchanteur en faisant signe à Merlin de s’approcher.

Ce dernier s’exécuta, un peu confus. Elias lui prit le pot des mains, et, tout en continuant à parler, entreprit d’enlever le surplus d’onguent avec lequel Merlin avait recouvert la moitié de son visage, de faire pénétrer une quantité plus raisonnable autour de la plaie, et de recouvrir le tout d’une sorte de cataplasme enchanté. Merlin fut surpris par la fermeté et la dextérité des gestes de celui qu’il aurait décrit comme son ennemi juré, et qui était pourtant en train de soigner ses blessures.

\- Bon je dois bien avouer, continuait Elias, que vos tambouilles de grand-mère de guérison des plaies et ci et mi c’est quand même pas mal pratique de temps en temps. Enfin bon, ce truc là c’est moi qui l’ai inventé mais quand même, je veux dire le principe général quoi. Bon, vous bougez trop, là.

\- Mais pas du tout je bouge absolument pas.

\- Vous voyez bien que vous bougez, j’arrive pas à appliquer le truc !

\- Peut-être que si vous étiez un peu moins un manche vous y arriveriez, môssieur Elias.

Elias s’interrompit et laissa retomber sa main.

\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps que vous me l’aviez pas faite celle-là.

\- Celle-là quoi ?

\- De m’appeler ‘môssieur Elias’.

\- Oui ben c’est quand vous faites votre cake quoi, quand vous êtes emmerdant.

\- Intéressant.

\- Quoi, intéressant ?

\- Ben c’est intéressant quoi, ça veut dire que ça fait longtemps que vous m’avez pas trouvé emmerdant. Du coup.

Merlin réfléchit un instant.

\- Ah bah ouais, du coup… Mais prenez pas ça pour une invitation à faire plus votre cake hein, ça va bien.

\- J’en prends bonne note, répondit Elias en se laissant faire docilement tandis que le druide nouait des bandelettes pour lui mettre le bras en écharpe.

Il aurait tout à fait pu jeter un sort pour guérir son épaule en un rien de temps, mais il prit soin de ne pas le mentionner.

  
  


*

  
  


\- C’est bon la grande porte a été dégagée, on va pouvoir fêter Noël à Kaamelott comme il se doit, dit Guenièvre de sa voix stridente.

Arthur était en train de remettre ses oreillers en place pour s’installer au lit confortablement.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il, j’ai mis les deux enchanteurs sur le coup.

\- Ah mais c’était ça les hurlements ! On les a entendus jusqu’à l’autre bout du château.

\- Ouaip, répondit Arthur avec un étrange sourire, presque comme s’il se félicitait intérieurement du raffut qu’avaient causé ses enchanteurs.

Guenièvre reprit en bougonnant :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à vouloir les faire travailler ensemble, puisque ça finit toujours mal.

\- Nan mais j’ai bon espoir que ça marche.

\- Que ça marche ? répéta Guenièvre, confuse. Que quoi marche ?

Arthur réajusta son bonnet de nuit.

\- Ben qu’à force d’être obligé de se côtoyer ils… ils finissent par voir que… enfin bon voilà quoi, qu’ils arrêtent de se battre, c’est en bonne voie moi je trouve !

\- En bonne voie ? D’ici on dirait plutôt qu’ils vont se battre à chaque fois et qu’ils vont finir par s’entretuer ! Et puis qu’ils finissent par voir quoi, d’abord ?

\- Oh nan mais vous pouvez pas comprendre vous, de toutes façons, conclut le souverain en se retournant sur le côté.

S’il continuait ses efforts, on ne savait jamais à quoi tout ça pourrait mener…


End file.
